1,000 Ways to Zia
1,000 Ways to Zia is a HTFF episode. It marks the debut of Zia, the alter ego of Raylene. Starring roles *Raylene/Zia Featuring roles *Russell *Shrimpy's Parents *Shrimpy *Generic Tree Friends Appearances *Blake *Pierce *Jerky *Dell *Elemental *Luna (AF) Plot Raylene goes to an internet cafe, where she sits down and begins using a computer. While she's browsing TreeTube, she notices Elemental's latest video and posts a comment telling him to "duck off", however her channel gets suspended because of this. She then gets angry and begins swearing while elsewhere, Elemental has just seen the comment and ends up drinking bleach because of it. Raylene then browses TreeTube and notices an ad saying "Shoot all the iPads and win a free one!". She clicks on the ad but it's revealed to be a glitch as it ends up glitching up all the computers. This causes Dell to angrily kick Raylene out from the cafe. The scene cuts to her house, where Russell grounds Raylene and sends her upstairs. While upstairs, Raylene remembers she still has her Chromebook, however her TreeTube account is still banned. So, she decides to make a new account, however her profile picture is recognized, so she's banned agian. Then Raylene gets an idea. The scene cuts to show Raylene who decides to put on a blue dress and then puts on glasses. She tries to think of a name, then she calls her new account "Zia" and begins to make her channel. The next day, Raylene happily walks down until she realizes she has school that day. At school, Raylene is shown as her alter-ego Zia again. She decides to vandalize the school wall. She's caught doing it by Jerky. Jerky then begins laughing at Zia, which angers her. Back at her house, Zia is still angry, so she decides to make a video out of Jerky. She records herself on her bed where she rants about Jerky. Once the video is uploaded, it reaches over 1,000 views. She then realizes her videos are growing in popularity, so she makes more. At school, Zia sits in class as everyone cheers for her. She even signs autographs for Blake and Pierce. Then Shrimpy shows up and says he was going to sit where Zia is sitting. Zia tells him to leave. As he leaves, he's seen crying. Later, Zia begins ranting on how annoying he is. However, elsewhere, Shrimpy's Parents see this and get mad at their son being bullied. So, they decide to get revenge. The next day, Raylene wakes up and puts on her "Zia" clothes then she notices something is going on outside. She checks and sees a mob of angry parents led by Shrimpy's Parents. She shrugs, but as she walks away the mob breaks in. As Raylene runs down to basement, Russell is shown making boiled crabs, while a mob of Generic Tree Friends runs downstairs, however they notice the stairs are pretty bad as they're just wooden and don't even have carpet on them. Shrimpy's Dad commands them to run down anyways, however, causing the Generic Tree Friends to begin tripping down the stairs. Zia laughs at the dead Generic Tree Friends as Shrimpy's Parents rush down the stairs mad and are about to beat up Zia with rolling pins. However, Russell is trying to figure out what's wrong. Then he notices the water has finished boiling. Russell then walks down, however one of his peg legs gets stuck in a hole, which causes Russell to trip and end up spilling the boiling water on Shrimpy's Parents, boiling them alive. Later, Zia is back in her "Raylene" form and she happily gets ready for dinner, but during the closing iris, Russell is shown to be serving boiled parts of both Shrimpy's Mom and Dad. Moral Two heads are better than one. Deaths *Elemental dies from drinking bleach. *A mob of Generic Tree Friends trips down the stairs. *Shrimpy's Parents are boiled to death. Trivia *This marks the debut of Zia. *This episode contains more swearing then usual. ** This episode was rated TV-MA because of it. *This episode reveals that Russell is Raylene's father. *Raylene getting banned is a reference to YouTube's advertiser-friendly content guidelines. *When she puts on her new dress, her legs still cannot be seen as it is being covered up by a dress. *The ending is similar to the one in "Put Your Back Into It". Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes